Ridge's Child
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: After having successfully stolen Simon and Lewis's 'experiment' from Yoglabs, Ridge now has a child he can take care of to become a great, and maybe mad, leader of the Yogscast's Tekkitopia. Rated T for language -and possibly other things-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"Where did she go…" Xephos, otherwise known as Lewis, grumbled under his breath. Honeydew, also known as Simon, is going to wake up soon and Lewis still can't find that stubborn experiment of his. Her name wasn't verified to him, so he couldn't call out to her.

All he could go by was her ginger hair, beautiful blue eyes, and her black dress. All the scientists and doctors adored her…Gah, no time to go into memory lane! A giggle echoed from a hallway, receiving Lewis's attention.

"Come on now, stop playing hide and go seek!" Lewis shouted into the hallway, a little girl appearing from a shadowed corner as a response. The little girl smiled, brushing some curly ginger hair away from her eyes.

"Sorry, Uncle Lewis! It just gets sooo boring.." she didn't need to finish, Lewis already knew how that was going to play out. I guess you can't blame her, it does get a bit boring every now and then. Lewis shook his head slightly and smiled, getting on one knee and stretching his arms out.

The little girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as she ran to her 'Uncle' – jumping slightly as she embraces him. Lewis laughed, losing his balance as he falls backwards onto the cold tiles of the lab.

"Uh, Lewis? Where'd you go buddy?" Lewis could hear Simon ask through his earpiece. The little girl giggled, Lewis picking her up and resting her on his shoulder. "Is Uncle Simon awake yeeettt?" she asked, having waited long enough.

Lewis laughed, keeping the child supported on his shoulder as he walked. They walked all the way to Simon's office, opening the door slowly. "Hey Lewis! What were you doing bu.." Simon didn't finish, staring at the child swinging her legs gently against Lewis's shoulder.

The girl smiled, waving at the bearded dwarf. The dwarf's mouth laid agape, walking closer to Lewis and the child. "Oh…my…god," he spoke, looking at the child in awe. Lewis smiled as the dwarf took the child away from him, looking at her as if she was the best thing in the world.

"This is…why didn't you tell me you and Hannah had a child already?!" Lewis's eyes went wide, his face flushed. "N-no! You got it all wrong Simon!" Lewis exclaimed, waving his hands back and forth. "Then who is this?!" Simon exclaimed, tickling the cute child on the stomach.

"I-it's an experiment.." Lewis sighed, still stuttering as the image stays within his mind. Again, Simon didn't understand. "You're experimenting on children?! Lewis how could you?!" he exclaimed in shock. Lewis pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. It was going to take a long while for the dwarf to understand.

"You're such a silly dwarf," a sudden American voice spoke above the two. Lewis flinched at the sound, quickly looking up to see a man lying on thin air as if there was an invisible couch. "What do you want now, Ridge?" the spaceman asked, trying to stay calm and collected.

The floating man gave off his famous grin, moving some ginger locks from his face as he stared blankly at Lewis. The man landed gently onto the tile, dusting off his black coat rimmed in gold. "Just watching both you and the dwarf conduct stupid experiments. But I do have to say, this one is interesting."

Lewis sighed, trying his best to ignore Ridge. He looked over to the dwarf and beckoned him to follow. The dwarf nodded and set the child down, following the spaceman out of his office. Ridge watched them leave, looking back at the child afterwards.

"It's shocking how much you look like me.." he said, getting on one knee to face the child staring at him. The child blinked, looking at Ridge with curios eyes. "Who are you? One of Uncle Lewis's friends?" she asked innocently.

Ridge chuckled, "You could say that..I'm Ridge, what's your name?" The girl smiled, dusting off her dress the same way Ridge did. "I don't have a name." Ridge cocked his head to the side slightly, "You don't have a name? Well that just won't do.."

The child clasped her hands together, swaying back and forth. "Well… I've always liked the name Rosey.." Ridge smiled, placing one of his hands gently over the child's. "Would you like to see the world from a bird's view?"

The child's eyes went wide as she gasped, excited, "Really? That sounds like fun!" Ridge nodded and stood, picking up the child and disappearing.

* * *

**Heeyyy guys. Sorry it's been so long. I'm gonna be moving soon so.. yea. I'm not going to messing with the Nether story… I might even stop it completely. I know you guys might have liked it but I can't find any sort of inspiration to keep writing. Sorry.. But I'll leave the decision to you. ^^**

**-Lack**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

A few years have went by, 4 if you want to be exact. Ridge watched with a smile as his 'daughter', now 10, floated on top of the clear water in a lake – enjoying the sun. An idea formed in his head, changing Ridge's smile into a devious grin.

He stepped into the lake, quickly and quietly sinking to the bottom. Looking up from the bottom of the lake, Ridge could see Rosey's back, Rosey being the name his daughter wanted. Ridge started kicking his feet back and forth, swimming upwards.

When he finally got close enough, Ridge pushed Rosey's back with his hands – making her jump and break the tension in the water. Ridge brought his head up to the surface, laughing as his daughter did so after him.

"Daaaddd!" Rosey groaned, splashing water at her still laughing father. "What?" Ridge asked innocently, splashing water right back at her. Rosey giggled, swimming towards the edge of the lake. "Done swimming?" Ridge questioned, easily flying above the water in a completely soaked outfit.

"Mhm! Martin wants me to meet him at his campsite at around noon," Rosey replied, getting out of the water and squeezing the excess water out of her hair and clothes. "Is that so? Would you like me to fly you over?"

Rosey smiled as her father flew over to her, picking her up and into the air. "Weeeee!" Rosey shouted. Ridge didn't mind helping her get to different places, for she felt light when he carried her. A surge of energy appeared from the direction of BlackRock, Rythian's castle.

Ridge stopped almost instantly, looking in that direction. Rosey gave him a confused look, still too young to obtain the power Ridge has. "Dad? W-what is it?" Rosey stuttered, knowing that if it has Ridge's attention that it must be VERY important.

Ridge shook his head, continuing to fly towards Martin's camp, "It's nothing.. I'll check on it after I drop you off…" Rosey said something, probably an 'Okay', but the wind was too loud.

After a good 30 minutes or so, Rosey and Ridge could finally see the tents that belonged to Martin and Toby. Rosey smiled, filled with excitement when Martin noticed the two in the sky from the rooftop of the entrance to their Mine.

Martin waved, wearing a green shirt with his unique sapling logo on it and a pair of blue jeans – his green bandana apparently missing, jumping off the roof of the Mine to greet the two as they landed. "Hey guys!" Martin exclaimed, but just as he was reaching the two, Ridge flew off again.

Martin blinked, looking over to Rosey with a confused glance."What's with him?" he asked. Rosey gave a shrug, "Something's going on somewhere, so he's going to check it out." Martin nodded, turning his head towards the Mine as Toby called out to him.

"Weelll, come on! Toby and I want to show you something!" Martin exclaimed, grabbing Rosey's hand and almost dragging her to the Mine. As they entered, the two could hear Toby humming from deeper down.

"Toby! Rosey's here!" Martin yelled down the mineshaft, helping Rosey navigate her way down safely. "What?! I-It isn't done yet!" A british voice responded, a head appearing from a doorway on the left side of the mineshaft.

Toby was a brunette, his brown hair a deep shade. His eyes were brown as well, but light enough so you could see his pupil. He wore a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans, accompanied by tennis shoes. Rosey raised an eyebrow at Toby, then at Martin, "What isn't done yet?"

"N-nothing!" Martin exclaimed, pushing Rosey deeper into the mine, "L-lets go mining for a bit, shall we? Then we can talk!" Rosey was still confused, but didn't persist it any longer as she was pushed. Whatever they didn't want her to see, she wasn't going to go peeking no matter how tempting it was – she respects their privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

"Damnit, Duncan!" Rythian shouted, throwing a purple fireball at the flying scientist. The scientist laughed, easily dodging it with his jetpack. He lifted his goggles away from his eyes and placed them over his blonde hair, staring at Rythian with blue eyes and a devious grin. "Is that all you've got, mage?!" Duncan laughed, removing a mining laser from his back.

The mage was quiet, a frown outlining the purple cloth wrapped around his mouth and nose. "I can't believe you **allowed **yourself to get so…so **weak**!" Duncan exclaimed, turning on the mining laser and aiming it at Rythian. Rythian didn't move nor speak, just stared at Duncan with glowing purple eyes as he was about to take the shot.

Duncan placed a finger on the trigger…but just before he could fire, something he couldn't see grabbed the mining laser and basically ripped it out of his hands. Duncan's eyes went wide and so did Rythian's. The mining laser was thrown to the ground, shattering like fragile glass as a very angry Ridge appeared, hovering in front of the scientist.

The scientist jumped, cold sweat running down the side of his face as the Man of the Skies looked at him, then to Rythian, and back at him. Ridge growled loud, grabbing Duncan by the collar of his lab coat and throwing him to the ground. The scientist screamed slightly, crashing into the hard dirt next to Rythian, his jetpack now unable to function.

"You **both **are acting like children!" Ridge shouted at the top of his lungs, creating a tremor in the ground as he landed. "You're worse than my own daughter!" Ridge didn't mean to say that… but right now he was too furious to care. Duncan groaned, slowly getting back on his feet as he thought about Ridge's 'daughter'. He looked over at Rythian, who was just as frightened as he was.

When Rythian gave a quick glance back to the scientist, he realized they were both thinking the same thing. _If this is how bad Ridge can get, how much worse is his daughter?_

* * *

Pebbled started to fall from the ceiling of the mineshaft, the ground starting to shake.

"Earthquake!" Toby shouted from higher up. "Cave-in!" Martin exclaimed, dropping his iron pick and covering his head with his hands.

Rosey rolled her eyes, un-phased as she continued to mine. She knew it was only her father throwing a temper tantrum at only Notch knows who, but sadly the guys didn't know this. Mining another emerald, her iron pickaxe broke just as the emerald dropped to the ground. She sighed, looking over to her companion who was finally taking his hands off his head once the tremor stopped.

He giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm going to head up and put these items away," Rosey stated, placing her emerald in a bag almost filled to the brim with cobblestone, coal, and an assortment of other items.

"Alright, my pick still has a bit of durability. Let's see if I reach bedrock!" Martin shouted, picking up his pickaxe as if he totally forgot about the 'surprise'. Rosey giggled as the Sapling King started to mine again, giving him a quick glance before navigating her way upwards.

As Rosey finally found her way, she peeked through the stone doorway of Toby's 'Checkpoint' and giggled. Toby was **still **slaving away at the crafting table, making…well…something. At the sound of Rosey's giggle, he stopped momentarily before ignoring it. "If only I had one more emerald…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Rosey blinked, quietly opening her bag. "One more emerald, you say?" Rosey questioned, taking out the emerald she had mined just moments ago. Toby jumped as Rosey placed the emerald on the crafting table without looking.

"Gah! Rosey!" Toby exclaimed, covering up the secret project with his hands, "I-I…uh…t-thanks." Rosey laughed, walking over to a chest on the left side of the 'Checkpoint' with her name carved on the top of it. She dumped everything from her back into the chest, sorting it out carefully so that her stacks won't fall and make a mess.

"No problem," Rosey replied, waving a hand in the air. Toby sighed, wiping cold sweat from his forehead. "So…um…" Toby started, trying to find the right words as he played with the emerald for a little bit. "Hm?" Rosey turned her head and looked at Toby. "I-I know that Ridge doesn't mind us knowing about your whole Father-Daughter relationship thing… since we're pretty far from everyone else but.."

Toby stopped, turning his head away from the crafting table to meet Rosey's gaze, "…Does...does anyone else know?" Rosey sighed, slumping her shoulders before shaking her head, "I don't think so… but with the tantrum he's probably throwing, I wouldn't doubt the fact it might have slipped off his tongue."

Toby laughed, looking back at the emerald before placing it. "So, who's he yelling at now?" Rosey shrugged, taking a map out of her chest before closing it. "Let's find out." Ridge's daughter placed the map on top of the chest, flattening it out. She then placed a finger on a blue spot marked 'Lake', moving in a straight line to a spot marked 'Martin + Toby'.

"Hmm…he stopped around here…and looked in that direction…" Rosey muttered, moving her finger again. Suddenly, a laugh escaped her, peaking Toby's interests. "What?" he asked, tempted to leave the crafting table. "Haha! Who do you think needs to be at Black Rock to get Ridge's attention?"

Toby facepalmed himself, throwing a massive giggle fit as Martin entered the 'Checkpoint'. "Hey, what's so funny?" Martin asked, giving a confused look to the two. Simultaneously, the two stopped laughing and looked at him, before exclaiming, "Ridge is throwing a tantrum at Rythian and Duncan!" Martin instantly started to laugh as well.

Now, I know that might not be funny to some of you, and you're probably confused. Well, Rythian and Duncan are probably the most over-powered humans in the entirety of Tekkitopia and they never stop fighting each other until Ridge comes in to shoo them into their own corner of the world. Seriously, it's hilarious to watch.

* * *

Ridge walked up to the two, making them back up until they both hit the cold, basalt brick wall of Black Rock. "Why can't you two just **stay away **from each other?!" Ridge exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. As he did so, the calm breeze that already exited turned violent. Tree branches were tossed around into the air, making Rythian and Duncan shield themselves. Rythian's cape, along with Duncan's lab coat and Ridge's black and gold coat, thrashed around in the wind.

The Man of the Skies watched, un-phased by the change in weather, as the two protect themselves from the dirt and debris. When Ridge finally decided to calm the wind, he quickly grabbed Duncan by his lab coat and threw him towards his own castle, screaming, "Leave each other **alone**! Or I'm making sure you both start from the very beginning **AGAIN!"**

* * *

**Heh..man. I was really in a mood. ^^" Don't screw with me when I'm angry, or this might happen to you lol.**

**-Lack**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Ridge sighed, giving a quick glance to the completely frightened mage as he scurried into his safe haven Black Rock. He smiled, for it was hilarious to watch the two most over-powered human beings in Tekkitopia be scared for once. It was an amazing feeling.

"_Indeed it is…"_

Ridge practically jumped 4 blocks in the air, spinning around in a complete circle to see the unexpected visitor of his tantrum. Something echoed within his head, it sounded like….laughing.

"_What's wrong Ridge? Or should I call you Ridgedog? Or what about.. Man of the Skies?"_

This person…or voice.. or whatever it was, was teasing him…almost as if he/she wasn't scared of Ridge at all... "Who are you?!" demanded Ridge, scoping the area around him to find the owner of the voice. The voice was definitely male, this Ridge knew… but… it sounded almost exactly like him…

"_I think I'll call you Ridge, like everyone else does. Saves time. Besides, I'm seriously shocked how you don't remember me. Unless of course, you do remember me but your stupid sub-conscious of a brain is keeping you from recalling it."_

It had completely disregarded his question…whoever he was he was stepping into dangerous territory…. Ridge balled his hands into fists, growing angry at this unknown person which he cannot see. "Who. Are. You?! Tell me now!" Ridge demanded again, his tone alone showing his anger. The voice giggled.

"_Fine, I'll tell you. But only because your stupid sub-conscious won't. I'm you, but a darker version… Let's see… ah yes, here's one! Remember the Survival Games?"_

Ridge opened his mouth to answer, but all of a sudden his vision changed and he saw himself sitting at the dining room in his own castle – reading a book. Ridge couldn't speak, just watched as his 'darker self' appeared beside him.

"_That tingling feeling at the back of your head that you just couldn't figure out, do you remember that?"_

Ridge glanced at his other beside him, taking in every detail. Everything about him was darker, the clothes he wore, his hair, his eyes, everything! Especially that voice… it was more sinister.. His other self looked back at him, making Ridge avert his eyes back to his past self.

Everything was starting to sink in now… Ridge's past self scratched the back of his head, closing the book even though he hasn't finished it yet. Then, all of a sudden, he placed both of his hands at the sides of his head – groaning in pain as he tried to stand.

"_Ah… that was the fun moment. You tried soooo hard to fight back, but I easily overpowered you…"_

Ridge watched in horror as his past-self practically screamed in pain, backing into the wall behind him before falling silent. Then, a dark laugh escaped his throat followed by a dusting of his coat. "Thank you for letting me borrow this…" his past self started, "I had a great idea that I just couldn't let go." The flashback disappeared; bringing Ridge back to the present. With a quick look around, his darker self wasn't there… "What do you want this time…?" Ridge asked quietly, walking away from Black Rock.

"_Right now? Absolutely nothing. But… let's say I have something planned…but I want to wait until a certain someone is old enough to see it herself!"_

The Man of the Skies blinked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to walk. "What do you…" he stopped, instantly realizing what the voice meant."No! Don't you dare! I won't allow it!" Ridge exclaimed. The voice laughed inside his head, but said nothing – leaving Ridge to mess around with his own thoughts as he continued to walk.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been around a lot guys! I just got to California a week ago –and a few days-. Now I'm enrolled into school so things wont be up as frequently as before! I'm sorry! So very very sorry!**

**-Lack**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

"Done!" Toby exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face. Martin grinned, looking over Toby's shoulder, "Oooh! It looks pretty! She'll love it!"

Rosey raised an eyebrow, turning her head slightly as she closed the chest, "What's so pretty?" Toby glanced at Martin, who nodded before walking over to the curious 10-year-old. "You have to close your eyes first," he whispered.

Rosey nodded, getting really excited as she closed her eyes. She felt Martin's gentle hand raise her arm up as something jingled loudly. Suddenly, something cold was wrapped around Rosey's wrist, giving her goosebumps as she heard a quiet click.

Toby giggled slightly, making Rosey open her eyes. She looked down to her wrist and gasped. A pretty black bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. Rubies, Sapphires, and an Emerald hanging down from it like a friendship bracelet.

"It's so pretty!" Rosey exclaimed, hugging Martin and Toby tightly. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

_When she's old enough…._

"Gh… what does it mean?!" Ridge asked himself, ready to pull his hair out as he walked. He had randomly decided to walk to Martin's and Toby's camp – even though he knew it would take until sundown to get there – and can't seem to will himself to fly.

"If only I knew just how old she would be…." Ridge sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I just want to know…"

* * *

An idea came to Martin as he returned the hug. "Hey Toby!"

"Yes?" Toby glanced at Martin as he also returned the hug. "If you start the fire, I'll get the cocoa," As Martin said that, a grin formed on his face. Rosey's smile widened, jumping up and down as she basically screamed, "Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!"

Rosey yawned, setting her cup down by the campfire before stretching out.

Toby was already curled up in a blanket, snoring quietly on the soft grass.

Martin threw another stick into the fire, yawning right after Rosey. "Looks like you might be sleeping over kiddo…" Martin said, completely exhausted even after finishing the hot chocolate.

"Yaaaay…." Rosey whispered, her eyes trying to close on her. Martin chuckled, sleepily crawling over to the child, who instantly leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

As Ridge finally got to Martin's and Toby's camp, he realized the sun was rising again. That took longer than he thought. Peeking through the overgrown trees and bushes, he saw a dying campfire and a boy and girl sleeping.

Ridge smiled, staring at his daughter and Martin sleeping so adorably. Then, he saw Toby step out of a ten, holding a bag – but he still had a bad case of bed head.

Ridge chuckled, stepping out of the overgrown bushes to an unsuspecting brunette. As soon as Toby saw him, he jumped two blocks into the air, dropping the bag in the process.

Once Toby landed on the ground, he stumbled over the bag and fell flat on his face. Ridge instantly covered his mouth, trying not to laugh aloud as Toby got back up on his feet, his cheeks a bit red in embarrassment. "Hey Ridge…." Toby whispered, rubbing his nose. The Man of the Skies waved, taking deep breaths from silently laughing so hard.

"Oh! Hi Toby! Are you okay?" Toby mocked, slightly annoyed. "Oh hush…." Ridge ordered unintentionally, rolling his eyes. "How was the unplanned sleepover?"

Toby grabbed the bag and headed towards the furnace next to the mine. "It was fun, we all went mining for a bit, thought we were having an earthquake, and had some hot chocolate!"

"Good good….wait, mining?!" Ridge ran over to the brunette, "You all went mining?! She's not old enough for that! Not my Rosey!" (xD Sudden dad mode activated.)

Toby laughed, setting some raw pork chops on a tray before pushing the tray into the hot furnace. "She's older than you think, Ridge."

"Look at you, becoming more of a father than a ruthless leader…"

_Oh shut up you… _Ridge thought. "Noo! No she's not! Rosey is my baby girl! She does NOT need to be roaming around in caves! What if something happens?" Ridge continued, his brain going into hyper drive with images of his Rosey dying in any sort of way.

"Woah Ridge…. Calm down," Toby whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ridge sighed, glancing at Toby with a hint of sadness, "I'm not letting anyone close to me die…"

"I know that was meant for me, even if you were talking to that brunette brat."

_Good, you're not as stupid as I thought. _A yawn appeared behind them, followed by a pop. "Blimey… slept harder than I thought…" said a sleepy Martin. Ridge and Toby looked over and saw Rosey still half asleep in Martin's arms.

Ridge smiled, gladly wrapping Rosey in his own arms when Martin handed her over. "Thank you so much," Ridge whispered in relief before flying off.

His brain finally stopped creating images of his Rosey being harmed…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

"Gaha!" Duncan screamed, slamming into the dark oak wood wall with his back – cracks appearing on the wall. "I-I'm sorry!" Duncan cried out, Ridge pinning him down before the scientist could slide off the wall. "What did I tell you about exploiting the bugged recipes?!" Ridge growled.

"Yo-you said not to do it…" Duncan muttered, trembling in fear. "And what did you do?"  
"I-I'm so sorry…. I-it was just s-so tempting…" "WRONG!" Ridge exclaimed, slamming Duncan into the wall again, "What. Did. You. DO?!"

The scientist cried out in pain, his words even more shaken, "I-I created a r-robotic g-girl…" Ridge nodded. "That's right…" he whispered darkly, dropping Duncan to the ground. The Man of the Skies was about to continue, rolling up his sleeves, when suddenly a twelve-year-old Rosey walked in.

"Daaad! Can I go to Uncle Lewis's – Oh…um, should I go now?" Rosey asked, realizing what she walked into. Duncan groaned again, his arms and legs trembling as he tried to stand. As he saw Rosey, he seriously wished he had enough strength to hug the adorable thing.

Ridge jumped, looking over at his daughter with an unexpected glance. "Oh! Um… no, no I'm finished…." He responded; slightly disappointed that he couldn't finish as his sleeves fell once more. "Oh, okay! So, can I go to Uncle Lewis's Bee Base? He called me wanting to show me all of the different things he has!"

"Yes, yes..of course. You haven't seen him in years!" Ridge exclaimed, smiling as the scientist teleported back to his own castle. Rosey jumped a few times, clapping with a great smile on her face, "Yaaay! Can I practice flying too? I've gotten a lot better!"

Ridge rolled his eyes, "You're pushing your luck, but fine." Rosey screeched in happiness, running to her room faster than Road Runner.

* * *

"What to wear…" Rosey whispered, opening her closet, "Blue jeans? Nah. Maybe a skirt…." Skimming through her clothes, Rosey didn't notice the copy of her forming on her bed. The duplicate stood quietly, walking over to Rosey before reaching out and grabbing a shirt. "Eep!" Rosey shrieked quietly, jumping right into her other.

"Jesus, me!" Rosey exclaimed, turning around to her duplicate, who couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry, sorry. But what about this?" the duplicate asked, holding up the pink shirt she grabbed, "You can wear it with some shorts – preferably black – and your tennis shoes!"

Rosey gasped, having not thought of that before, "Oh my Notch! How did I not think of that?!" She quickly snatched the shirt, grabbing some shorts as well before running off. "Because I did," her duplicate whispered as she ran off, grinning slightly.

"Oh, what are you planning this time?" said a darker version of Ridge's voice as a man started to form beside her. "Nothing too deadly father, I promised not to ruin your plan remember?" Ridge's darker self nodded, grinning. "Alright… I won't ask this time." With that, the two faded away.

* * *

Ridge stood by a wooden fence gate at the edge of his floating island, keeping himself occupied by twiddling his thumbs. _I swear, _he thought, _girls are as bad as women with changing…._  
"Wee!"

Ridge raised an eyebrow, turning to the voice only to duck before his daughter could crash into him. "Notch, Rosey!" he exclaimed. Rosey giggled, circling above her father from a great distance. "Whaaat?"

"Warn me next time!" Ridge exclaimed, laughing slightly. He started lifting off the ground and into the air. "But I did!" Rosey protested, following her father as he started flying towards the Bee Base.

* * *

"Aah! So many bees and trees!" Rosey gasped, flying around all the beehives and circling all the trees – mostly the cherry trees though.

Lewis laughed, watching his grown up creation fly around with the powers given to her by Ridge. _Maybe I made her too much like Ridge…nah, she's too childish, _Lewis thought, climbing out of a Notch-forsaken hole he fell into for the millionth time.

"It's a shame Duncan couldn't behere," Simon pouted, messing with an oddly docile pile of bees in a blue marked beehive. "Uncle Simon?" Rosey flew over to her dwarven uncle, observing what he's doing. "What if the bees get angry?"

Simon laughed, glancing at Rosey for a second before continuing. "Nah, they're not going to get angry at – Oh Notch! Aaaahahahaaaa!" Simon screamed/laughed, running away from the beehive as the swarm he was messing with started to follow close behind.

"Eek!" Rosey shrieked, watching as Simon jumped into the lake, the bees – sadly being water bees- diving in after him. Ridge peeked out from Simon's thaumaturgy room, suddenly laughing at the state of the dwarf.

Lewis soon followed after, a hand over his face as he laughed. Such a silly dwarf, he should have known better.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Rosey exclaimed, zooming past the now bandaged Simon. "Oh get back here ye' bugger!" Simon exclaimed in his best dwarf accent, chasing her down.

"How cute…" Lewis whispered, leaning against the marble walls of the base – Ridge doing the same.

"Very…"

"I still don't forgive you, you know."

The Man of the Skies shrugged, "And I don't care." Lewis shook his head, sighing as he looked back at the dwarf and his creation. "How did I know you would say that?"

"Because we have been saying those two exact sentences for over 6 years now, spaceman."

* * *

**I KNOW! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOOOWW! *hides behind MySkyDream* SAVE MEE! THEY WANT TO KILL MEEE! ;~; Im sorry I didn't post this up in so long! Ive just been really busy! Im so sorry! ;~; Please forgive mee!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

"Gah…"

Ridge groaned, sitting up only to feel a blanket fall off of him. "When did… I fall asleep?"

A sinister laugh made the man jump. "How adorable. You think you're awake!" Ridge growled under his breath, getting out of the bed before everything suddenly turned into a void. Instead of falling, the Man of the Skies floated over it.

His darker self appeared in front of him, inches from his face – a grin on his own. "You were sooo exhausted, you fell asleep standing! Dear other, welcome to my world!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well…it's very empty…." Ridge commented, pointing out the obvious. "So it seems, my dear other, so it seems...But! I control everything…" As Ridge's insane other said that, a floor of quartz suddenly appeared below them so they weren't floating over the void any longer.

Ridge remained silent. Why? He had no idea. "Oh! Did I forget to mention that I control _you _now? That's right, other, you're in my world, so you have no free will.." His darker self chuckled, amused, "Sadly, I can't control how long you remain asleep in the real world… though that would be nice."

Ridge gulped, a little frightened about what he had planned. Ridge's other placed a hand below Ridge's chin, making sure Ridge keeps his eyes on him as he leaned closer and closer. He was so close that Ridge could feel his breath run down his neck.

"Are you scared? Good. I have many things planned for you…"

* * *

Lewis sighed, sitting in a chair at one side of the room. He watched as Ridge slept peacefully-ish in the bed on the opposite side. _It's very odd, even for Ridge, to just pass out like that, _Lewis thought, _how exhausted was he?_

That's when he noticed the little bit of sweat running down Ridge's forehead. "Is he sick?" Lewis asked himself, standing up from his chair before walking over to check on his 'friend'.

He placed a gentle hand on the man's forehead, keeping it there for a few seconds. "Jesus, Ridgedog. You could have at least said something about it. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Lewis removed his hand, adjusting his pirate-like coat before turning around and leaving. "Simon," he whispered, closing a door behind him.

No answer, the dwarf was probably outside enjoying the cool night before the mobs appeared. Lewis sighed, running a hand through his hair before heading to the front door. He brought a bucket with him to go fetch some water while he was out there.

* * *

"Where should I begin?~" Ridge's darker self hummed, staring as Ridge dangled from a wall, cuffs wrapped tightly around his ankles and wrists.

The cuffs were connected to chains, which were connected to the wall in case you couldn't figure that out on your own.

Ridge just glared at him, still unable to speak. "Oh don't look at me like that!" his other pouted, a dagger forming in his hand. A grin suddenly replaced the pout, "Or am I going to have to force you?" Ridge completely ignored the threat, staring at his other with an angry glare.

**(Let's just call him Ridge 2.0 XD I hate saying 'dark other' or whatever. It's too over used.)**

Ridge 2.0 sighed, walking slowly over to his other while the dagger emitted a red glow. "Why are you so stubborn?" At first, he just rolled up the sleeves of Ridge's coat before running the blade down his arm slowly – with enough pressure to draw blood.

Ridge didn't even wince, until suddenly pain engulfed his entire body as he couldn't see from his left eye. He screamed in pain, feeling blood slowly run down his face as Ridge 2.0 pulled the blade out. His other eye was closed tightly, the pain feeling 3 times worse than it was.

"Now, I'm sure you won't make the same mistake twice," he whispered over Ridge's screams.

After a moment, the pain finally subsided and his left eye started to scab. Ridge panted, his breath short and shaken. "What else is there to do.~" His other sang again, thinking while his blade had blood dripping off of it.

Suddenly, everything was silent. He didn't hear his other's insane humming, or the blood dripping off the blade. Not the rattling of chains from when he had struggled to get free… just… nothing. _Why can't I see, _Ridge thought.

"How is the poor fella?" he heard Simon ask someone. "He has a fever, the stubborn man. Probably pushed himself too hard." Lewis replied. Ridge felt something cold and wet get placed on his forehead. _Oh…my eyes are closed, _he realized.

* * *

"How is the poor fella?" Simon asked, watching his friend set the bucket of water by the bed. "He has a fever, the stubborn man," Lewis grumbled, quietly putting a rag in the water, "Probably pushed himself too hard."

Lewis took the rag out and squeezed out the excess water, folding it up and placing it gently on Ridge's forehead. "Well, it's better than _that _disease," Simon whispered, emphasizing the word 'that'. Both of them shuddered. "Knight Peculiar is the first and last person I will see with that horrifying creation of Israphel's…." Lewis muttered, still saddened by his dear friend's death.

Lewis looked over at Simon and they just stared at each other, not wanting to talk any longer. They stayed that way for literally 5 minutes until they heard a rough, scratchy chuckle from a certain someone behind Lewis.

Lewis flinched, turning around. Ridge was sitting up straight – sort of – in the bed, looking at the two with an amused smile and only one eye open. "I swear, I never thought you two could be quiet for more than 3 minutes," Ridge chuckled again, stretching. As he did that his left eye opened and he hissed in pain when air hit it, closing it and covering it with his hands, even though his eye was perfectly fine.

"Ridge? Buddy? You okay?" Simon asked, worried. "I-I'm fine…" Ridged hissed, "Where is Rosey?"

"Sleeping," Lewis replied instantly. Ridge nodded, taking one hand off his closed eye to run a hand through his hair. _They need to know... No, Lewis needs to know. Simon would only take it to dramatic over exaggerating measures... Plus, Lewis knows how to keep a secret, _Ridge thought.

"Spaceman… can I talk to you alone?"

Lewis raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at the dwarf, who simply shrugged and left. Once the two heard the door shut, Lewis turned back to Ridge, folding his arms. "What is it?" he asked, staring directly at Ridge.

"There…there is something wrong with me…."

"Yeah, you're sick-"

"That isn't it!" Ridge snapped unexpectedly, making Lewis jump, "It's… severe.."

Lewis started to get concerned when Ridge's voice cracked saying that last part, almost as if he was trying not to cry or something. He sat down on the side of the bed, placing a hand on Ridge's shoulder, like that was going to comfort him.

"It…It is mostly mental than anything but…" He paused, looking for the right words to say before continuing. "Just, promise me you won't call me insane?"

"After the things you've done? I don't think this conversation would make you titled 'insane'…"

Ridge nodded, remembering those Survival Games, "W-well… there is another me…in my head…"

"Isn't that called your conscience?"

Ridge shook his head, "If he's my conscience... I don't think I would be able to live anymore."

Lewis blinked a few times, looking completely dumbfounded. So, instead of talking, he just listened to his friend ramble on more. "H-He's so much more sinister…. He is completely insane, I tell you! He… he _INVENTED _the Survival Games!"

Tears started to fall from Ridge's face. Lewis was absolutely shocked. It's the first time Lewis has ever seen him cry, one eye closed or not. _He's got to be telling the truth, I mean look at him…such a mess, _Lewis thought. He took his hand off of Ridge's shoulder and wrapped it around both of them.

The Man of the Skies cried into the spaceman's shoulder, stopping briefly to whisper only one thing.

"_He's planning another one…."_

* * *

**EXCUSES GOOOOO!**

**Alright alright, this is what happened. I lost my composition notebook, so that means I couldn't write. If I couldn't write, then I would have to wing it. If I wing it, there would be so many bad sentences that it would be the worst chapter in existence. But now I found it! Yaaay! Don't kill me! *hides behind Sky* please don't let them kill me Sky! ;~;**


End file.
